Sentiments contre sentiments
by LoveIsAlwaysBlack
Summary: Elena est en transition et est totalement boulversée par le choix qu'elle a à faire. Devenir un Vampire ou Mourir. Mais quand les souvenirs refont surfaces et qu'elle découvre ce que sont réellements les choses, toutes ses décisions vont être remises en jeu.
1. Chapter 1

PDV Elena

Je me réveillais brutalement, respirant profondément. J'avais la sensation de sortir d'une nuit sans fin et d'avoir été prise au piège dans un cauchemar. Au bout de quelques secondes, à essayer de reprendre mon souffle, je remarquais que je me trouvais dans la salle de conservation des corps de l'hôpital de Mystic Fall. Les images me revinrent alors en mémoire. Moi et Matt prisonniers dans son van dans la même rivière que celle où mes parents sont morts. C'est seulement après avoir remis en place ce dont je me souvenais que je vis Stefan me regardant inquiet, les sourcils froncés et pinçant ses lèvres en geste de mécontentement. Rassemblant toute les pièces du puzzle, le pire me vint alors à l'esprit et c'est au moment où Damon franchis la porte que les mots sortir enfin de ma bouche.

-Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Les garçons me ramenèrent chez moi dans un silence de plomb, sans oser me regarder. Je pris cela pour une affirmation à la question que j'avais posé précédemment et une autre me vint alors à l'esprit. « Que vais-je faire maintenant ? » Il était absolument hors de question que je laisse Jérémy seul, j'étais sa seule famille, la dernière personne vivante ayant un lien de parenté. Sans moi il serait perdu. Mais l'idée de devoir me nourrir de pauvre innocent, de ne jamais avoir d'enfant et d'être obligé de vivre éternellement m'était tout aussi insupportable ! Je pesais encore le pour et le contre quand je m'aperçus que nous étions arrivés chez moi. Je montais doucement les quelques marches du perron et ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Jérémy vint vers moi un peu pas trac me regardant de la tête au pied.

-Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondis-je comme à mon habitude. Je me sens juste un peu… nauséeuse.

-Non tout ne va pas bien Elena ! s'exclama Damon qui daigna enfin m'accorder un regard. Tu es morte ! Alors ne prétend pas que tout va bien, parce que ce n'est pas le cas !

Il serra les poings énervé, son regard semblait vouloir me fusiller mais je voyais bien sa détresse. Je baissais simplement les yeux. Que répondre à ça ? Plus le temps passait plus il y avait de risque que je meurs si je ne me nourrissais pas. Et si je ne prenais pas de décision au plus vite c'est le temps qui le ferait pour moi. Hors 24heures ce n'est largement pas suffisant pour choisir de devenir vampire ou de se laisser mourir !

Damon envoya valser contre le mur un vase qui se trouvait dans l'entrée avant de partir fou de rage. J'avais les larmes aux bords des yeux, Stefan posa sa main sur mon épaule pour essayer de me consoler mais je m'écartais.

-Stefan, tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher, dis-je simplement.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot avant de partir à son tour. Jérémy vint vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire posant ma tête contre son épaule et commençais à sangloter dans son cou quand un bruit attisa ma curiosité. C'était des battements. Plus précisément ceux du cœur de mon frère. Mes yeux furent tout de suite attirer par la veine qui pulsait doucement le long de son cou. Me rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer je le rejetais brutalement et m'enfui dans ma chambre avant de m'y enfermer. Je m'appuyais contre la porte et m'y laissais glisser. J'étais totalement dépasser par les évènements et je devais à tout prix faire un choix que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir à faire si j'avais eu une vie normale !

PDV Damon

Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il n'y avait rien ? La seule et une unique fille qui avait réussis à me faire oublier Katherine, la seule pour qui je ressentais réellement de l'amour allait probablement se laisser mourir ! Elle détestait bien trop la vie de vampire pour accepter de se transformer. Inconsciemment mes pieds m'avaient amené devant la maison de Bonnie. Je frappais donc et attendis patiemment que l'on vienne m'ouvrir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Me questionna la jolie brune tout en me toisant de la tête aux pieds.

-Elena est en transformation.

Elle se tue et ses yeux me regardèrent comme si j'étais fou.

-Je ne peux pas te croire.

-Pourtant il va bien le falloir car à chaque seconde qui passe elle meurt un peu plus. Bonnie tu es notre dernier espoir, la suppliais-je du regard. Je ne veux pas la perdre, tu ne veux pas la perdre, personne. On a tout fait pour qu'elle survive à tous ces malheurs ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça.

La jeune sorcière finie par me regarder les yeux totalement paniqués. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute allure avant de se mordre la lèvre et de se mettre à pleurer.

-Damon il n'existe aucun moyen de sauver quelqu'un en transition. A moins qu'elle se laisse mourir et que quelqu'un sacrifie son âme pour la sauver comme l'a fait son oncle John.

-Moi je suis prêt à le faire.

- Damon, tu es un vampire tu n'as pas d'âme, s'étouffa-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Fronçant les sourcils, je sentais la peur monter en moi, une boule vint se positionner dans le fond de ma gorge. Il était hors de question qu'elle meurt. Je me retournais près à partir pour le manoir quand je me retrouvais face à Stefan. Mon cher frère avait dû me chercher partout. Mais surement pas pour me surveiller comme il le faisait autre fois. Voir si je ne tuais pas un innocent dans la rue sous le coup de la colère. Depuis son escapade pour créer des hybrides avec Klaus il était devenu bien pire que moi et un meilleur méchant bien qu'il faisait quelques efforts pour Elena.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'essaie de sauver Elena, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Elena voulait que je te retrouve. La façon dont tu es partie… l'a un peu chamboulée, grimaça-t-il.

-Je dois faire un truc à la maison et j'irais la voir après.

Stefan me bloqua le passage. Me regardant avec son air sérieux. Je serais les dents commençant sérieusement à m'énerver.

-Elena est à moi. Si jamais elle décidait de se transformer, tu quitteras la ville comme tu l'as dit hier soir.

J'hochais vaguement la tête avant de le bousculer afin de pouvoir passer.

-Je suis sérieux Damon !

Je lui fis un signe de la main qui insinuait que j'avais bien compris et montais dans ma voiture direction le manoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à mes premiers lecteurs ! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que le premier chapitre. Enjoy !

PDV Elena

Assise sur mon lit j'attendais que le temps passe, regardant mes photos posées sur ma commode. La première nous montrait, moi et Bonnie, en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige il y a environ deux ans. J'avais les cheveux tout collant et de la bouillie blanche sur mes vêtements. Bonnie elle avait son bonnet enfoncé sur la tête lui cachant la vue et son magnifique sourire fendait son visage. J'eu un petit rire en repensant à ce moment. La seconde montrait mon frère et moi à l'âge sept et huit ans, ouvrant nos cadeaux de noël. Cette année-là il avait eu une épée Star Wars avec laquelle il s'était amusé à me frapper car elle s'allumait quand on tapait sur quelque chose. Je m'étais vengé en posant un de mes Play mobiles devant la porte de sa chambre. Son pied s'en souvenait encore aujourd'hui ! La dernière photo elle était beaucoup plus ressente. C'était une de moi et Stefan dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant le lycée, assis sur un banc. Un nombre incalculable de fois j'avais voulu cacher cette image de nous. Pendant que Stefan était avec Klaus, elle me faisait souffrir.

Vers dix-huit heures, Stefan revint en passant par la fenêtre. Il vint s'assoir prêt de moi et m'entoura de ses bras sans rien dire. Je lui fis un faible sourire avant de détourner le regard et de me concentrer sur le planché.

-Où est Damon ? Demandais-je.

-Il est à la pension. Il voulait y faire quelque chose.

J'hochais la tête, lorsque Bonnie et Caroline entrèrent à grand pas dans la chambre.

-Elena je t'en prie dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il a tout inventé de lui-même, il est hors de question que ça t'arrive à toi ! S'écria Bonnie.

Je laissais mes yeux rivés sur le sol alors que les larmes affluaient de nouveau. Caroline poussa Stefan pour prendre sa place et me pris dans ses bras posant ma tête contre sa poitrine pour que je me calme.

-Je suis là Elena, je vais t'aider. Regarde moi j'ai bien réussi à apprendre à me contrôler. Pourquoi n'y arriverais-tu pas ? Stefan et Damon seront là eux aussi.

-Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie-là ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

Caroline commença à me bercer tendrement quand une odeur agréable m'attira. Je levais la tête vers Bonnie et Jérémy qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. J'inspirais profondément.

-Stefan… Emmène Jérémy et Bonnie loin d'ici s'il te plait, le suppliais-je.

Il me lança un bref coup d'œil avant de faire sortir Jérémy et Bonnie, qui me regardaient comme un monstre, hors de la chambre. Caroline continua à me caresser les cheveux et à essayer de me détendre sans un mot. Quand Stefan revint, il était en compagnie de Damon. Je fixais un moment ce-dernier de peur qu'il ne se remette à hurler, mais quand son regard croisa le mien je détournais les yeux.

-Elena, je sais que tu ne veux pas mais je t'en prie…

Il sorti d'un sac une poche de sang volé à l'hôpital. Je me souvins alors qu'il en avait tout un stock chez eux en cas de problème. Je regardais le liquide rouge qui d'habitude m'aurait fait vomir rien qu'à sa vue, mais cette fois je senti le parfum qui en émanait. Sans m'en rendre compte je me penchais de plus en plus vers la poche afin de profiter de cette douce odeur.

PDV Damon

Je m'accroupie face à elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers ma main qui lui montrait sans doute son futur avenir. De toute manière si elle refusait de boire je la forcerais quitte à ce qu'elle me haïsse pour l'éternité, au moins elle serait vivante. Je sentais dans mon dos Stefan qui regardait le moindre de nos faits et gestes. Avant de revenir chez Elena il m'avait fait promettre que dès qu'elle aurait bu le sang et qu'elle se serait transformée je quitterais la ville le soir même.

Je défie le bouchon de la poche et la lui tendais. Elle la prit doucement hésitante avant de regarder Caroline comme pour lui demander son avis. Cette dernière acquieça et Elena porta enfin à sa bouche le liquide. Je la regardais soulager en un sens mais triste. Je me relevais. Et m'apprêtais à partir, Elena étant bien trop occuper à boire, ce qui était normal la première fois nous sommes tous avides de sang et nous ne pensons qu'à ça. Puis je la regardais une dernière fois avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Dehors, sur le perron, se trouvait Bonni et Jérémy qui discutait.

-Tu sors déjà toi ? Elle va bien ? Me questionna la jeune fille.

-Elle va très bien. Bonnie, je pense qu'il serait bon pour elle que tu ne la détestes pas. Je sais que tu as horreur des vampires mais Elena va avoir besoin d'aide.

-Je serais là pour elle. Comme toujours.

Je souriais vaguement avant de retourner dans la voiture. Ma valise s'y trouvait déjà. Je réfléchis à un endroit où je pourrais aller et qui pourrait me plaire. Quand ma décision fut prise je démarrais le moteur et levais la tête vers la fenêtre illuminée de la chambre d'Elena avant de murmurer « Je t'aimerais toujours. » et de partir au quart de tour.

PDV Elena

Quand le sang coula le long de ma gorge je ressentis comme une explosion de plaisir. J'en voulais plus. Caroline fini par me reprendre la poche vide.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal à la gorge.

Stefan vint se placer devant moi pour me tenir doucement les mains et Caroline m'appris à refouler ma soif. Lorsque le feu de ma gorge se calma enfin, je remarquais que Damon avait disparu.

-Où est Damon ?

-Il avait une course urgente à faire, me répondit Stefan.

Frustré non seulement par le fait que je commençais une vie que je n'avais pas désiré mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence de Damon plus tôt. J'avais besoin de lui. Caroline ne serait pas tous les jours-là pour me surveiller et Stefan était à peine capable de se contrôler lui-même à cause de son escapade avec Klaus. Damon était le seul avec qui je n'avais pas peur de montrer ce que j'étais devenu.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Tu lui parleras demain, dis Stefan.

Je me renfrognais, je n'avais aucune envie d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

-Caroline, tu pourras demander à Bonnie de créer une bague pour le soleil à Elena.

-Oui pas de problème.

Caroline se leva voyant que j'étais calme elle me laissa seule avec Stefan.


End file.
